My Reflection
by Nawtee-Angel
Summary: [Songfic] Stephanie looks into the mirror and sees her real self.


Author's Note: Whoa! I haven't written a songfic in a while. This songfic will be different from the ones I usually write. So, there's no mystery couple! Sorry folks! Anyways, let's get this disclaimer stuff out of the way. I don't own nothing. NADA! Got it? So...here we go and don't forget to send in your sweet reviews! Oh yeah, I'm using the Mulan version and not the Christina Aguilera version, because I think it fits better.  
  
//Look at me. I will never pass for a perfect bride, or a perfect daughter. Can it be? I'm not meant to play this part. Now I see, if I were truely to be myself, I would break my family's heart.\\  
  
Stephanie Marie McMahon gazed her crystal-like eyes into the mirror. Unlike her mask, her eyes had turned dark and stormy, filled with sadness. She stood alone in her bedroom, just staring at herself. Instead of her usual smile, a frown had found its way upon her face. Her chestnut brown hair was in ringlets, pulled back with some framing her face. The Billion Dollar Princess sighed and looked down at her designer outfit, a black blazer with matching black pants. Her silk cream blouse peeped through a bit. She looked like a McMahon. A true McMahon. She just never felt like a true McMahon. Throughout her entire life, Stephanie McMahon never felt like a real McMahon. Sure, she was blessed with the beauty and was given everything she ever wanted, but she felt incomplete. Maybe it was because her father never approved of what she really wanted to do. Stephanie wanted to get into the ring, and have a real match. Like her older brother Shane. That Wrestlemania when Shane defeated Vince, Stephanie watched from the back, idolizing her older brother. Oh, how she wanted to get into that ring and do the same as Shane! Of course, that was impossible. Once Vince had taken over the company from her grandfather, he made a strict rule that Stephanie was never to wrestle in a 'real' match. Stephanie's opponents were never really tough, with the exception of Jacqueline and Lita. Her fued with Trish Stratus? Vince only put that together so Stephanie would shut up about wanting to get into the ring. The youngest McMahon blew a piece of her curls out of her face and gazed at herself in the mirror again.  
  
"If they only knew who I really wanted to be." She whispered before placing an obviously fake smile on her face. Stephanie nodded to herself while in the mirror, her eyes glistening as she walked out into the McMahon family's corridor. Stepping past the luxurious paintings and sculptures, Stephanie entered the living room. Her older brother Shane was seated on one of the two brown leather sofas, his hands folded behind his head. Stephanie grinned at her brother, who just nodded at her. She turned to her parents, Vince and Linda, who were seated on the other couch. The two couches were facing each other, with a dark oak coffee table placed between them. Vince and Linda smiled at their youngest child as she took a seat beside her brother. Shane unfolded his hands from behind his head and reached for his glass of scotch, which was sitting on a fancy coaster on the table. Oh, how Stephanie just wanted to smack the glass off of the table or take away his coaster.   
  
All her life, Stephanie was taught how to be proper. The rules were, always use the coasters, never wear dirty shoes in the house and...be perfect. That last rule, Stephanie always broke. She could never be perfect. No matter how hard she tried. Oh, she always got excellent grades in school and was popular, but inside...she was a wreck. One day, when Stephanie arrived home from school, she walked in on her father with some strange woman in their living room. Linda was away on business for two weeks at that time. Stephanie wanted to kick the woman out of the house and scream at her father, but she couldn't do that. It wasn't allowed. Stephanie was only sixteen at that time. She wanted to run to New York and tell her mother everything. Vince stopped fondling with the woman's breasts and lectured Stephanie, threatening to disown her if she told her mother what happened. Stephanie obeyed, keeping the secret buried within her for the rest of her life. She was supposed to take that secret, along with a whole bunch of others to her grave. If not, her father would kick her out in a flash.  
  
"Hey Steph! Are you there?" Shane asked, waving his hand in front of his sister's face. Stephanie snapped back to reality, her eyes looking around the room. Her parents were staring at her, Martinis in hand. Shane had his glass in his hand and waved it at Stephanie. "Can you get me another drink, Steph? I mean, you're the one closest." Shane pleaded. Stephanie shook herself out of her trance and nodded with a small smile. She took the glass from her brother.  
  
"Sure. No problem. I'll be right back." She obliged, a fraud grin on her face. Vince nodded with approval, as Stephanie rose from her seat on the fancy brown leather couch and exited the room. Once she excited, she let out a sigh of relief as she began walking down the hallway to the bar. As she walked down the hallway, she caught sight of herself in a hallway mirror.  
  
//Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know? Somehow I cannot hide, who I am, though I've tried. When my reflection show, who I am, inside?\\  
  
Once again, she began to see her real self. The woman she wanted to be. Stephanie did not want to be a stuck-up McMahon. She wanted to be an independent woman. A woman who does things on her own, instead of having her father pay for everything. The red corvette she received on her sixteenth birthday? Her father's money. Vince was never there. Never there to support her when she participated in the gymnastics meet when she was seven. Young Stephanie won first place, but he wasn't there. He was off, doing business. That's how it was for Vince McMahon. He was a business man. He had no time for his family. Of course, her brother Shane didn't mind. Shane was a materialistic man. Everything Vince gave him, he showed it off. Stephanie, on the other hand, tried to hide it. When Vince bought her the car for her birthday, Stephanie didn't want to drive it to school. She wanted to take the bus, with her friends. Vince forced her to take it to school, screaming at her as he sat beside her while driving. Stephanie held in the tears, only to let them out in the girl's bathroom before the first bell.  
  
Stephanie's emotions began to build up from all the years of being a fake. She was a phony. The Stephanie McMahon that everybody knew and hated, wasn't the real her. The Billion Dollar Bitch the people witnessed on television, wasn't the real her. She would never act like that if she had the choice to be herself. She stared at herself in the mirror, growing angrier and angrier within each second. She gripped Shane's glass tightly in her hand, her face growing red with anger. Everything that she had kept inside for her entire life, was coming out. The lies, they were surfacing. As a sudden burst of rage flowed through her veins, Stephanie threw her brother's glass to the mirror. Both the mirror and the drinking glass were shattered into hundreds of pieces. Little pieces of glass scattered the floor, as the tears ran down her cheeks. Her cheeks were red, along with the rest of her face. Stephanie screamed out her anger, causing Linda, Vince and Shane to run in to the hallway and see her. Linda gasped at the monster that had taken over her precious daughter, as Vince's eyes went wide. Shane stood there, beside his mother. Linda began to cry, burying her face into Shane's shoulder. Shane McMahon placed his arm around his mother and glared at his younger sister.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS, STEPHANIE?!" Shane hollered at the top of his lungs. Stephanie spun around, the tears streaming down her face as her hands clenched into fists.  
  
"What are you going to do, Shane? What are you going to fucking do? Are you going to take me aside, smack some sense into me and tell me that I'm acting like an animal? Are you going to tell me that I'm not acting like a McMahon?! I don't want to be a McMahon! Dad, I've hated your rules. I hate you. You never let me do anything by myself. How can I be an independent woman if I'm being handed everything on a silver platter? You tell me that, Dad! Mom, Dad's not the greatest guy in the world! He's nothing but a bullshitting jerk! Can I please tell you how many times he's fucking cheated on you? He's plugged that whore Sable one hundred times! They don't just act it on T.V., they do it in real life too! And remember that business trip that you took when I was sixteen? I came home and he's messing around with some slut!" The youngest and most angry McMahon shouted, letting the truth out.   
  
Linda's crying grew louder, as Vince's face began to get as red as Stephanie's. Shane held his mother, comforting her as Vince stepped over to Stephanie. He pushed her, and she stumbled back a few steps. "YOU FUCKING BITCH! You are NO LONGER apart of this damn family! Get your stuff, everything I'VE ever bought you and get the fuck out of this place! You don't belong here. You never did. Get a new last name. You're not a McMahon. You're a little whore who's seen too much!" Vince exclaimed, going to strike his daughter. Stephanie blocked his shot, throwing his arm back. She then gave him one swift and hard kick to the balls. Vince held himself, falling into the glass. Stephanie glared into the mirror.  
  
"This is the real me."  
  
//When will my reflection show, who I am inside?\\ 


End file.
